


Another You, Another Me

by GnomeSponge



Series: Alliance Shenanigans [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alliance Shenanigans, Fallen Empire Spoilers, Hunter isn't dead, Imperial Agent story spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeSponge/pseuds/GnomeSponge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt fic, this time 'things you said when it was over'</p><p>Set during the events of Fallen Empire in an AU where Hunter didn't actually die but instead disappeared for a number of years.</p><p>Another alliance shenanigans drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another You, Another Me

He woke to the sounds of raised voices and the steady beep of the terminal across the room. The clock at his bedside told him that he’s slept through most of the day and by the sounds of outside he had missed a few things. Deciding to take advantage of the fact that he might have about an hour before someone actually came to check on him he climbed slowly out of bed and padded his way across to the beeping terminal.  
His inbox was filled with messages with flashing red text on them that read: URGENT, and had been sent mostly by Lana or Theron - that meant reports and responsibilities, so naturally he ignored them. Another message was from the technology wing, a request from Ogurobb himself, it was fairly vague and mentioned something new testing procedures - clearly something he knew wouldn’t go down well if he ran it past the other commanders or Lana and Theron. Sighing, he closed the message, his head too clouded with sleep to find a new way to ask Ogurobb just how dangerous this ‘new test’ would potentially be without offending the hutt. It could be dealt with once he’d put Caf in his system and there wasn’t what sounded like a small battle going on in the hallway. As he was turning away from the screen in search of clothes and the will to face whatever was happening outside a new message announced itself with a cheerful ping. The subject line simply read:Another you, another empire to run from? Frowning he strode back across to the terminal and opened the message.

_You’ve been busy._  
_Look at you making all this noise when you wanted to be so quiet._

_I have something you need_  
_Call me._

The last line of the message was a long comm number and the words: just like old times.  
Something in his stomach began to twist uncomfortably as his mind raced with the glimmers of hope. It had been years, nearly a decade in fact, and he had all but given up hope but something about this message seemed so familiar that he had to know. A voice in his mind chastised him for being careless and allowing himself to be drawn in when it was more than likely someone just trying to get to him, but he had to be sure - if he was back then he had to know. Grabbing up a comm unit from his desk, he pulled on an old sweater, a crumpled pair of loose trousers and holstered his various knives in their correct places before sliding his window open and climbing out.  
It only took him a few minutes to shimmy round the outer edge of the base and onto a low hanging tree which he could then climb down and find somewhere secluded to make his mysterious call. As he strode into a small clearing he was annoyed to find his heart was racing and a strange anxiety mixed with excitement had taken ahold of him. His hand shook as he carefully punched in as many encryption codes as he could recall off of the top of his head and then the number itself.  
It connected after a few seconds and his heart leapt a little as slender hooded figure appeared on the holo. The figure seemed to be assessing him, with it’s head tilted at a slight angle.  
“Hmm, I think I preferred Cipher Nine or maybe just ‘Agent’ - Outlander just doesn’t suit you as much, maybe it’s just the fluffy hair though.”  
He found himself caught between the urge to roll his eyes and a strange feeling of happiness that had begun to wash over him.  
“Hunter?”  
The figure laughed and pulled back its hood to reveal none other than the agent known as Hunter. Despite the decade since they’d seen each other, the sight of him, mouth curled into a slight smile, enjoying the growing torrent of emotions he had provoked, made Net’s stomach clench. Another snort of laughter was relayed over the comm as Net unconsciously raised a hand to fix his hair.  
“Still a little vain I see. Some things don’t change with the name then.”  
This time Net did roll his eyes, trying to give his brain a second to process what was happening: somehow on the holo he held in his hand was the image and voice of the man who he had held in his arms as the Star Cabal had come crashing down, someone he had watched take their last breath and who he had mourned and loved each day since. Yet here he was, smirking and jabbing at him as he always did.  
“Aw hey, no sad faces Agent. Thinkings bad for you - it’s been a while - i’d forgotten how much I liked your smile. I know you probably have a lot of questions that I’m gonna have to spend a little while answering but that’s going to have to wait until we can meet. No amount of encryption is completely safe and this is some pretty sensitive information, Also I have news that you need to hear. Of course I know that you can’t really come to me, so I guess that means I’m coming to visit. I’ll see you soon.”  
He made a motion as if to end the call but stopped as Net called out “Don’t go. Not yet, please. Just a little longer - I don’t want to be alone again.”  
Hunter looked pained for a second, then smiled “You won’t be alone for long, I’ll always come find you.”  
The call ended and Net found himself on his knees in the silence of a remote clearing in the woods next to the base. The wound of losing Hunter was suddenly ripped open again as if the Star Cabal had fallen just days ago, closing his eyes showed him the image of Hunter’s face as he took his last breath and pain flooded through him, hot tears filling his eyes. The only hope he had left in the world had just been realised, he wasn’t dead, he wasn’t gone, he had found him and he was coming. Hunter had been the one constant in a life of changes and hiding, they had found a point of convergence and somehow stayed near each other ever since. Both Raina and Theron had often joked that there was something they couldn’t put their finger on, something about him seemed to be missing. He had never told anyone what he and Hunter had been, it had seemed pointless after he had been killed but now he realised that his biggest and most painful secret was going to show up at some point and no doubt make the grandest and most destructive entrance possible.  
As he turned to walk back to the base and the waiting chaos of the Alliance he whispered _Don’t be too long, I miss you,_ into the wind


End file.
